Le destin ne s'écrit jamais seul
by GreenOhGreen18
Summary: Comment vivre son destin, quand son propre destin décide de se jouer tout seul ? Comment vivre, quand un coeur n'a plus l'amour pour le faire battre...? Quand nos souvenirs, maintiennent en nous une haine et un désir de vengeance, aujourd'hui c'est décidé : les dés sont lancés ! Adviendra, ce qu'il adviendra.
1. Entre le bien et le mal

Bonjour, bonjour :3

Alors par où commencer...? Hum... Comment vas-tu ? Comment ce passe le Bac ou autres examens d'origine Française, portant un nom que je ne dois pas connaître... Pour les autres, peut-être Belges (Fière de son équipe en passant ? :D Nos bonhommes sont les meilleurs ! Yeah ! *-*) les examens, comment ça ce passe ?

Donc, je reviens avec un OS, enfin... Au départ, c'était un OS... Sur le Quinntana... Maintenant, c'est plus une histoire qu'un OS... Mais ! Le positif, c'est que c'est toujours sur le Quinntana, une quitte pas une équipe qui gagne *-* Comme je viens de le dire, ça devait être un OS malheureusement ou heureusement, je ne sais pas, il est advenu que cet OS a prit de l'ampleur, à tel point qu'il n'était pas possible de le mettre en OS, ça aurait été trop long à lire... Sauf que ! Maintenant, une fois décortiqué, eh bien les " chapitres " sont courts...

Malgré tout, l'histoire ou l'OS étant fini(t)-(e), je posterais certainement tous les jours, si je n'oublie pas, dans quel cas je publierais deux " chapitres " au-lieu de un..

Toutefois, il est important de préciser que le Rated M n'est pas pour des actions... Quelque peu... Puck'... Non plus pour un langage Santana... Mais pour des actions quelque peu " agressive " pouvant peut-être heurter la sensibilité de certaines personne, peut-être trop sensible, d'ailleurs avant d'oublier je m'excuse d'avance si les actions et peut-être langage choque une quelconque personne...

C'est un déroulement bien différent que des niaiseries, mais pas complètement sans coeur... Il y a un soupçon d'amour, mais qui n'arrivera qu'au bout du prochain ou sur prochain " chapitre ".

Après quatre mois d'écriture, et quatre mois de relectures, je pense que de 70% de fautes d'orthographe, je suis passée à un petit 65%... Ce n'est pas beaucoup m'ais d'ici quelques années, j'aurais peut-être l'expérience que pour ne faire aucunes fautes B-) (Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Mais si beau qu'il était vrai... Quelqu'un reconnaîtra peut-être :3) Donc, d'avance, mille et une excuses pour ces incorrigibles et tenace fautes, bien à toi (-(-.-)-)

Je pense que l'essentiel est dit, outre le fait qu'il n'y aura -je l'espère- pas autant de bla, bla au prochain chapitre :)

Maintenant : Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Avant, je dirigeai le monde.

J'avais dix-sept ans, j'allais au lycée, c'était mon monde, mon empire. J'avais un peuple, les looser. J'avais une armée, les Cheerleader et les Quarterback. J'avais aussi une reine, Quinn Fabray. Mon impératrice, j'étais sa dulcinée.

La route qui me séparait de mon antre, et que j'empruntais tous les matins et tous les soirs était mon tapis rouge, ce qui me préparait à l'honneur. J'avais ma place de parking réservée, elle reflétait mon autorité. Il y avait mes envoyés, Azimio Adams et David Karofsky, qui renversaient les portes pour me laisser entrer. Les pieds dans mon édifice, je revêtais mes habits de dirigeante, ma tenue de Cheerios. Mon règne se mettait en place pour le reste de la journée.

Les looser, mes très cher esclaves. Ils étaient tous à mes pieds, j'étais leur bourreau. Pas la seule ni l'unique, mais la pire, c'était suffisant à mon sourire carnassier. Dans leurs regards, je retrouvais l'envie, la jalousie, la haine, et parfois aussi, l'amour. Ils me respectaient tous, ou du moins, avaient trop peur pour s'opposer à moi. J'avais de quoi être fière, je l'étais.

Mes combattantes et combattants, mes fidèles alliés, mes disciples. Sans eux, mon empire n'aurait pas été si jouissif. Je disais, ils faisaient. Ils prenaient les coups pour moi, parfois ils tombaient. Dans ces moments, j'étais là, aux premières loges prête à les écraser si ils venaient à ne pas se relever. Ils se croyaient aux avants, mais ils étaient aux arrières, et loin en plus. Quinn et moi étions en haut, eux ils n'étaient que des pions parmi les autres.

Pourtant, j'avais beau donner les ordres, tous ne venaient pas de moi. Il y a avait aussi ceux de Quinn, notre reine. The Quinn Queen ou encore Ice Queen, peu importe sous quel nom on la connaissait, tous savaient qui elle était. Parce qu'elle était Quinn Fabray, capitaine des Cheerleader et anciennement petite-amie du Quarterback, Finn Hudson. C'était ce que tout le monde voyait d'elle. La fille parfaite, celle qui ne flanchait devant rien ni personne.

Pour moi, elle était bien plus. Il m'aura fallu comprendre que ce n'est qu'en physique que les opposés s'attirent, en amour ils s'opposent. Brittany n'était pas comme moi, elle était mon expérience de physique. Tandis que Quinn, elle, elle était comme moi, elle était mon éternelle amour.

Avant, je dirigeai le monde... C'était quand tout allait bien.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai trente ans et tout a changer.

Tout me revient au fil du temps que je reste assise derrière mon volant, à mon ancienne place de parking. C'est atroce, j'ai envie de hurler à la mort, si fort que mes cordes vocales se briseraient sous l'intensité de ma détresse.

Je sais ce que je dois faire, il le faut si j'ai envie d'avancer, j'y suis obligée. En même temps que de ravaler mes larmes, qui dans un acte de lâcheté, menacent de s'enfuir et couler à flot, je me saisi de l'étui dans la boite à gants.

J'avance avec toujours le même air de dignité sur le visage. Les nouveaux élèves semblent me connaître, car deux Quarterback m'ouvrent les portes avec un regard de respect. Même après des années, je continue d'être crainte dans cet établissement. Ceux que je devine être des looser baissent la tête, les plus courageux me regardent mais ne cillent pas d'un œil. Auraient-ils compris ?

Aujourd'hui, j'ai trente ans et tout a changer... C'est quand tout va mal.

* * *

Donc, voici la fin de cette mise en situation, ou de ce début, ça dépend sous quelle vision on voit les choses... Alors, voilà, les dés sont jetés, ça passera... Ou pas... Comme mes examens, je fais ça au talent, à vous de jugez :D

En ce moment, les éléments se mettent déjà en place... Normalement, si ma mémoire est bonne dans le prochain chapitre, il devrait déjà ce passer certaines actions

Kiss :3 Bonne soirée :3


	2. Le début connait toujours une fin

Bien le bonjour :3

Le " chapitre " est toujours aussi court... Il continue à mettre en place la suite, et justement en parlant de la suite : elle devient plus intéressante, il se passe quelque chose de plus que du bla bla, -d'ailleurs, y aura des dialogues- mais aussi, elle sera un rien plus longue :3 D'ailleurs, un personnage bien connu et assez aimé de la série viendra faire son apparition, peut-être repartira t-il aussi vite qu'il n'est arrivé 3:D

Sinon, orthographe toujours la même chose, hein... Pas d'amélioration, peut-être bien de la détérioration... Du coup, autant d'excuses qu'il n'y a des fautes, faut être préparé à autant d'excuses :3

Eh bien... Je ne pense plus avoir quelque chose à dire... Hormis : Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Avant, je dirigeai le monde.

Avant, j'avais les dés en mains, il me suffisait de les jeter pour gagner. Même si j'avais un mauvais jeu, mes alliés donnaient un coup sur la table et d'un simple deux, je passais à un six. Avant, je contrôlais la situation.

Soirée après soirée, je gagnais en popularité. Ma vie était devenue un grand jeu de rôle, j'étais comme une boule à facette. Seule Quinn pouvait me voir réellement, comme j'étais la seule à la voir sous son vrai jour. Nous étions de plus en plus proche, et rien ni personne n'aurait pu nous arrêter. Nous avions fait mieux que conquérir la Gaule, nous avions le sang et les larmes de ces pantins, nos pantins. Nous étions au summum de la réussite.

Nous avions tout sous contrôle. Nous étions devenues tellement essentiel à la misérables vies qu'avaient notre armée, qu'ils nous avaient offert le contrôle de leurs médiocre pensées. Ils nous avaient en eux, sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils étaient nos vulgaires poupée vaudou, et nous nous amusions avec eux.

Avant, je dirigeai le monde... C'était le début de ma fin.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai trente ans et tout a changer.

Hier je tenais la clé en main, et aujourd'hui je suis enfermée. Le vent, libre et sauvage fait ma force, du moins je croyais. Mais revoir ces lueurs dans le regard des plus faibles, ranime une flamme en moi. Le pouvoir.

Mes pas sont précis, mon allure dégage la confiance. Pourtant, je ne sais pas où je vais et je ne suis pas non plus fière de ce que je suis venue faire. Pourtant, j'y suis obligée. C'est mon empire, le mien, le notre.

De l'endroit où l'on s'est embrassées la première fois à l'endroit où tout s'est finit, je retrace notre parcours, le cœur lourd. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. Je pense même entendre le son de sa voix, me dire : « Ne fais pas ça. ». Je ne l'écoute pas, elle n'est pas là.

De l'entrée du gymnase, je nous revois courir, souffrir, mourir. Tout paraît plus réelle aujourd'hui, tout ce répète en boucle dans mon esprit. Ces filles qui se font hurler dessus alors que leur pyramide est très bien, m'arrache un sentiment de rage. Je ressors de mon tombeau, j'y reviendrais plus tard.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai trente ans et tout a changer... C'est la fin du début.

* * *

Je crois qu'il n'est pas compliqué de comprendre que le ton est lancé, il n'y a pas une humeur festive... Il ne faut donc pas s'attendre à une fin avec des enfants... Malheureusement...:( Ni même de mariage... Ou autre chose guimauve... Mais bon, comme nous sommes ici pour trouver quelque chose qui nous fasse continuer d'imaginer, et par conséquent de rêver, il serait mesquin d'être sadique jusqu'à détruire le Quinntana :o

Soit, moins de bla bla... Bonne journée :3 Hum... à Deux mains 0:)

Kiss...:)


	3. Un chemin tout tracé ?

Re-bonjour...

En temps normal, j'aurais du publier demain... Mais, étant une grande tête en l'air, et assez fainéante... Quel péché... Je m'étais dis en trouvant mon idée super intelligente, que je répondrais au review dans des messages privée... Jusque là, pas d'erreur... Sauf que, les review en " anonyme ", c'est compliquer de leur envoyer un mp... Ce qui n'est pas très important pour toi qui est en train de lire ceci, louange au plus malin qui aura sauté cette étape, sauf si tu es lili... Dans quel cas, je t'adresse mes plus sincères excuses... Je vais donc, te répondre dés à présent :

Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, tu m'en vois ravie ;) Pour ce qui est de l'orthographe... Je ne dirais pas qu'on s'en fout, parce qu'à l'heure actuelle il devient important de s'en inquiéter mais à partir du moment qu'on fait l'effort d'essayer, je suppose qu'on est à moitié pardonné... Bref, fin de l'instant envoyée des éditions Bescherelle et Larousse :p Tu as touché une corde " sensible " en remarquant le fait (Continuons avec cette orthographe, tu veux ? :p) qu'il y a un futur, c'est vraiment un point qui construis l'histoire, parce que c'est les passé et le futur, qui crée le présent dans ce texte... Hum... Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire merci, mais à moi pour ta (maintenant tes :3) review, donc : merci 0:) Pour l'autre fic', je suppose que tu parles de " Il ne faut toujours essayer avant d'abandonner " ? Si c'est celle là, à vrai dire... J'ai encore " un " chapitre... Mais je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite et étant assez défaitiste, chaque fois que je me retrouve devant, j'ai le moral à zéro... Mais ! Je ne désespère pas, quitte à la finir d'ici 50 ans, elle sera finie ! :3

Maintenant, deuxième réponse : Désolé pour la longueur de la première... J'ai fais aussi court que j'ai pu... C'est court, c'est vrai, mais c'était le temps de mettre les choses en place, celui que tu vas lire en ton " honneur " est plus long, d'à peu près la moitié du précédent, un peu plus quand même :) Alors : merci pour ta review, ça me touche :) A demain :)

Et, pour ne pas oublier, merci pour les ajouts en favoris et autres :3

* * *

Avant, je dirigeai le monde.

- Bougez vous les fesses, vos gros cul vous remercieront ! _**Hurlait Sue Sylvester.**_

C'était toujours pareil, nous ne fessions jamais assez bien, même quand c'était parfait. Nous fessions blanc, elle voulait noir. Nous fessions noir, elle voulait blanc. Et quand nous fessions blanc et noir, bien sur, elle voulait jaune. Elle voulait qu'on meurt à la tâche surtout !

- Faut que tu me promettes un truc San', _**m'avait dit Quinn ce jour là, en pleine course.**_

- Quoi Q ? _**Lui avais-je demandé, à bout de force.**_

- Promets moi qu'on ne deviendra jamais comme elle, _**avait-elle requit avec un sourire inquiet.**_

J'avais souris et le lui avais promis, son sourire pour me remercier avait été le plus beau des remerciements. S'en suivit un enchaînement douloureux pour nos abdomens, pour cause que nous avions parlé au lieu de courir et seulement courir. J'avais maudis la coach, Quinn aussi.

Avant, je dirigeai le monde... Puis tout est partit en vrille...

Aujourd'hui, j'ai trente ans et tout a changer.

Tous les contes ont leur méchant. Aladdin a Jafar. Ariel a Ursula. Simba a Scar. J'ai Sue Sylvester. Une véritable sorcière, douée d'une puissante magie noir dont seule elle a le secret. La détruire en est presque impossible, le mal qu'elle fait est là sa seule force. Elle en a fait tellement qu'elle en devient imbattable. Encore aujourd'hui, je la maudis.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mes jambes m'ont menée ici. Devant cette porte, qui renferme mon passé et le secret de mes anciennes amitiés. Cette porte qui renferme des cris, des pleurs, des appels à l'aide, de la joie, des sourires, des rires mais aussi de la haine et de l'amour. Cette pièce qui, anciennement, nous servait de lieu de rassemblement, cette pièce qui aujourd'hui s'est vue transformée en salle d'ordinateur au lieu de salle de chant.

J'entre, adviendra ce qu'il adviendra. Un courant d'air puissant m'accueille quand j'ouvre la porte. Je pourrais presque croire que c'est un avertissement, mais je ne crois pas aux signes, je n'y crois plus. La salle est vide mais pas que de personne, elle est aussi vide de sens et d'émotion. Elle est comme moi, elle a perdu la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était avant.

Prise d'une colère sourde et profonde, je referme la porte avec haine. J'attrape un tabouret et l'envoi valser sur un premier écran. J'enchaîne avec un coup droit dans un autre écran, des larmes de rages dévalant mes joues. Ensuite, j'attrape une première tour et la jette avec force sur le sol, elle explose en même temps que mon agacement et se retrouve éparpillé dans toute la salle, comme mon cœur s'est éparpillé au fil du temps. Nous voilà toutes les deux brisées.

- Santana, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _**L'incompréhension est lisible dans la voix de l'homme derrière moi.**_

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour deviner qui se tient derrière moi, William Schuester est dans mon dos. Je n'ai qu'à l'attendre, je le connaît, il ne restera pas à sa place. Il essayera de m'aider, et comme il y a longtemps, il ne va pas réussir. Il n'a jamais rien réussi, il n'a jamais rien gagné. C'est un looser, comme ses imbéciles d'élèves.

Au bout de deux minutes, je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule. N'oublie pas mon cher Will', le premier qui parle, a perdu. Je me retourne, un regard que je veux indéchiffrable et un sourire énigmatique accroché aux lèvres.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça, _**demande t-il en montrant la salle saccagée avec un mouvement de tête.**_

Tu as joué mon bonhomme, mais je suis désolée de t'apprendre que tu as perdu. Le sourire vainqueur que j'affiche doit lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, puisqu'il se recule et implore ma pitié. En fait, peut-être n'est-ce que le bout métallique sur son rein, qui lui fait comprendre.

- Santana, on peut en parle, mais s'il te plaît, ne fait... Déterminé, j'appuie sur la gâchette.

Pas ça, vouliez vous dire mon cher professeur ? Il va falloir vous y faire, j'ai changée. Mais le bruit de la mort, lui, est toujours le même, déchirant. Pourtant, le cri de mon ancien enseignant ne m'afflige pas du tout. Avoir rêvé des centaines de fois de la mort, doit m'avoir habituée à ses défauts.

Tremblant sur le sol, l'homme désormais en état de faiblesse et sur le point de rendre l'âme, tente tant bien que mal de me parler, en vain ! Le sang qui lui coule par la bouche, l'empêche d'aligner deux mots, il est encore plus pitoyable qu'avant.

Je m'en vais et le laisse seul dans sa détresse, mais à peine ai-je fais un pas, qu'il me saisit la cheville avec ses dernières force.

- S'il... S'il... Te-te... Plaît, _**sa main appuyée sur son ventre, à l'endroit de l'impact, il me supplie une dernière fois.**_

- Si c'est si gentiment demandé_**, me moque-je en lui administrant le coup fatal avec mon pied sur son visage.**_

Je ne ressens rien face à mon acte que je sais immonde, en revanche, je me maudis de ne pas avoir réfléchis, car si même je prenais un silencieux, du sang s'en dégagerait. Me voilà dans de beaux draps avec cette couche rouge sur mes jambes dénudées. Tant pis, ce n'est qu'un détail.

Décidée, je m'éloigne de ce corps autrefois plein de vie, comme cette pièce, comme ces tours, comme moi, comme la vie avec Quinn, comme le passé. Par respect pour l'homme qu'était William Schuester, je marche en silence vers la sortie. Sa vie à débutée dans cette école, et elle s'est terminée ici, il pourrait presque être mort en héros pour certains, pour moi il restera un zéro.

- Adieu Monsieur, _**ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire avant d'incliner la clinche pour sortir de cette pièce.**_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai trente ans et tout a changer... Je retourne sur le droit chemin.

* * *

On découvre le pourquoi du rated M, pour ma part je trouve que c'est peut-être assez haut le " M " mais ne sachant pas la signification de ces lettres... J'ai suivis mes pressentiments... Bref, une fois ce chapitre posté, et la suite écrite de cette façon, il est compréhensive qu'il sera difficile de revenir en arrière... Ce qui fait qu'il faut voir si ça te plaît l'idée que Santana soit une " meurtrière " et que l'histoire ne soit pas toute rose... Voilà, on peut se faire une idée de la fin... Peut-être pas joyeuse...

En soit, le temps nous le dira :3 Bref, bonne soirée, à demain :)


	4. L'avenir est plein de surprise

Hello ! :)

Le chapitre est, un peu plus petit que le précédent... Mais toujours plus long que le avant-précédent... Un petit moment de tendresse renversé par un moment un peu plus stimulant, et ça nous donnes ce qui va suivre quelques lignes plus bas :3

L'orthographe et la conjugaison, ainsi que les dérivés de la langue Française, ne sont toujours pas maîtrisé à 100%... Il ne faut donc pas s'étonner de voir traîner par ci, par là une petite -ou grosse- faute... Encore désolée...

Hum... Merci pour les review, ajouts,... C'est très gentil :)

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

Avant, je dirigeai le monde.

J'avais besoin d'elle ce jour là, je lui avais fais comprendre avec tous mes regards, tous mes gestes, tous mes messages, tout moyen était bon pour lui montré mon besoin. Alors, nous nous étions enfuies du lycée, en courant main dans la main, nos rires s'étaient entremêlés une fois que nous étions rentrées dans ma voiture, que je conduisis jusqu'à notre endroit, un coin perdu dans une forêt toujours fleurie.

Nous avions courus à travers cette forêt, nous avions chanté, nous avions dansé, tout en criant, et en rigolant, nous étions heureuses de nous retrouver. Finalement nous nous étions assises dans l'herbe verdâtre.

- Si quelqu'un l'apprend...

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de terminer et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, en l'entraînant dans une étreinte qui lui fit comprendre toute ma frustration de ne pas l'avoir embrassée deux jours durant.

- Ils ne seront pas assez fous que pour dire quoi que ce soit, _**lui avais-je certifié en m'allongeant sur le coin d'herbe où nous nous installions toujours.**_

Elle s'était empressée de venir me rejoindre en se couchant le long de mon coté droit, nous collant le plus possible. Je l'avais prise dans mes bras, du mieux que je pu dans la position dans laquelle nous étions mises. Je me sentais bien à ses cotés, je me sentais complète.

Elle s'était vite laissée bercer par le chant des oiseaux, en même pas dix minutes, elle s'était envolée au pays des rêves. Tandis que moi, je pensais à l'enfer que j'allais faire vivre à Finn Hudson, pour avoir osé remettre une main sur les fesses de ma petite-amie. Quinn ne savait pas que je l'avais vu faire, et même si elle s'était très bien défendue seule, cet imbécile devait payer. J'allai être sans pitié.

Mes idées noirs avaient pourtant été chassées par la douce chaleur du début d'été, et je m'étais laissée entraîner à mon tour par le chant des oiseaux, je me serais endormie, si mon téléphone n'avait pas sonné. C'était un message de Brittany, il disait que nous avions intérêt à revenir le plus vite possible, ou la coach nous retrouveraient et nous ferraient regretter d'avoir séché son entraînement. J'avais eu une sueur froide ce jour-là, quelqu'un avait osé parler.

Avant, je dirigeai le monde... Mais je ne savais pas encore ce qui m'attendait.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai trente ans et tout a changer.

La sonnerie, ce qui autrefois m'emmenait en enfer, voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle me sauve. C'est un revirement de situation que j'aimerais voir un peu plus souvent. Maintenant, je peux me promener à ma guise dans les couloirs, sans risquer de me faire repérer par un de ces imbéciles d'étudiants pré-pubère, insolant.

Je marche encore une fois, sans but précis, j'avance juste au gré de mon ressentit. Mon cœur, me pousse à l'allée où sont exposées les photos des anciens élèves, mes yeux se posent directement sur son si joli visage. Ma main s'approche fébrilement de l'image où trône son sourire fière, elle est resplendissante. Une autre larme s'abat sur ma joue, ça ne peut plus continuer.

Rageusement, je m'en vais vers une pièce que j'ai aussi, autrefois, beaucoup fréquenté. Le bureau du proviseur, j'entre sans frapper, comme à mon habitude. C'est étonnant que ce soit ce vieux John Figgins qui soit derrière le bureau. Il semble aussi surpris que moi, mais bon, ne nous attardons pas sur sa surprise.

- Santana, je suis heureux de te revoir, _**dit-il en se levant et en me tentant sa main toute ripée par la vieillesse.**_

Sale hypocrite, ne te fatigue pas à la politesse avec moi, c'est finit d'être celui qui est au pouvoir. C'est moi qui ai l'arme, c'est moi qui commande. Je sors mon fusil de son étui et le pointe sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur doit faire une course folle, dût à la peur.

A la vue de l'objet qui risque de lui coûter la vie, mon ancien principal se tait et recule tout doucement, afin d'essayer de se mettre à l'abri. Je souris à la fatalité de son agissement, comme si reculer allait le sauver. Quand on tombe dans une fosse, il faut être à plusieurs pour s'en sortir et sachez mon cher principal que je ne compte pas vous tendre la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

Je tire une balle dans son genou, histoire de le faire taire et qu'il comprenne bien que je ne suis pas en train de rigoler ou d'agir bêtement. Car après tout, c'est aussi de sa faute, si je suis seule. De toute les personnes qui l'ait pu engager, il n'avait qu'a mieux choisir ses enseignants, nous n'en serions pas là.

Son cri de douleur m'arrache un petit rictus. Tandis que son corps s'écrase lourdement au sol, un frémissement d'agacement commence du bas de ma colonne vertical remontant jusqu'au bas de ma nuque. Encore ce courant d'air frais, la fenêtre est pourtant fermée.

- Les clés de l'établissement, elles sont où ? _**Lui demandais-je calmement sans le quitter des yeux.**_

Tétanisé et en pleure, il tend le bras et montre un des tiroirs de son bureau. Je m'en approche impassiblement, et l'ouvre avec décontraction. Voici la clé de mon bonheur, et de leur enfer, à eux tout ces moins que rien.

- J'espère pour toi que ce sont les bonnes, _**lui dis-je en me retournant et en l'achevant d'une balle dans le front.**_

Voilà une bonne chose de faite, je regarde l'heure sur l'horloge, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que les couloirs soit de nouveau bondés. Il faut que je m'active.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai trente ans et tout a changer... Je sais parfaitement ce qui m'attend.

* * *

Voici la fin de ce chapitre... Autre moment " violent ", mais la suite va retrouver un léger calme pour quelques moments... De quoi se remettre de la mort de ces deux personnages caractéristique à la série... Maintenant, il n'est plus question de faire demi-tour, " l'aventure " est lancée... Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre le verdict final... Qui sera peut-être plus concluant que le début...

Bonne journée, Kiss :3


	5. Je vais gagner mes pertes

Re-Bonjour, à défaut d'avoir posté hier, et comme promis lors du premier chapitre, je poste une seconde suite, histoire de rentabiliser cette absence :)

L'entrée d'un nouveau personnage va se faire, peut-être n'est-ce qu'un(e) figurant(e) ou peut-être qu'au contraire, ce sera un bonhomme à forte influence sur le déroulement de l'histoire :3

Ici bas, se trouve la suite la plus longue de l'historique de cette histoire, on peut dire que c'est un des derniers chapitres avant que quelques explications n'arrivent...:3

Eh bien, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Avant, je dirigeai le monde.

Depuis ce jour ou Quinn et moi avions eu l'audace mais aussi le malheur de sécher, les entraînements de Sue s'étaient intensifiés. Pas que pour nous deux, pour toute l'équipe. Notre acte devait être punissable, c'était impensable de nous laisser nous en sortir comme ça, pestait la coach.

- Un jour, elle nous tueras, _**m'avait chuchoté Quinn en pleine séries d'abdomen.**_

- Dis pas de connerie Fabray, _**lui avais-je répondu sur le ton de l'avertissement.**_

- Je te promets, mon cœur est à bout San', _**avait-elle insisté en ralentissant le rythme.**_

Je n'avais rien ajouté, il n'y avait rien à ajouter de toute façon. La coach nous auraient détruites, si nous avions tenté quoi que ce soit contre elle. Alors, j'ai continué mes exercices en attendant la fin de l'entraînement. Étant un vendredi, je comptais l'invité chez moi. Je lui aurais fais couler un bain, massage et tendresse auraient été de la partie, mais rien ne c'est passé comme ça, car rien ne se passe jamais comme on le voudrait.

Quand je l'ai vue qui s'arrêtait, j'ai bien cru qu'elle était suicidaire. Je l'ai encouragée du mieux que j'ai pu, mais elle commençait à avoir le tournis disait-elle, je me suis arrêtée net et suis partie lui chercher à boire.

- Lopez ! Reviens ici toute suite ! _**Était, ce que Sue m'avait hurlée, je ne l'avais pas écoutée.**_

Après être revenue avec une grande bouteille d'eau, je pensai que tout allait allé. Pourtant, l'attroupement des filles autour de quelque chose que je devinais être un corps, ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Quand je me suis approchée, et que j'ai pu distingué Quinn, j'ai cru faire un arrêt sur le coup. Ce n'était pas possible.

Ce fut ce jour-là, que j'aurais dût comprendre que ma vie allait changer du tout au tout. Ce jour-là, j'aurais dût m'inquiéter de ce qui allait se passer plus tard. Ce jour-là, j'aurais du lui prendre la main, et la sortir de ce gymnase. Mais ce jour-là, je me suis contentée de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Ce jour là, j'ai signé son arrêt de mort.

Avant, je dirigeai le monde... Mais ce jour là, j'ai commencé à perdre.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai trente ans et tout a changer.

Ils sont tous bloqués dans mon antre, ils sont tous finis. Ils ont tous perdus, ils ont joués, en vain. Chacun son tour, nous perdons. J'ai gagné, j'ai perdu, mais je n'ai pas abandonné. Aujourd'hui, je suis enfermée dans ma tanière, avec tous ces morpions sans importance.

Chaque porte menant à l'extérieur du Lycée a été fermée à clé, par mes soins. Ils se retrouvent donc dans l'impossibilité de s'enfuir. Que le jeu, se termine mes chers partenaires. Ce jeu a assez duré, il faut y mettre fin, je vais le faire.

Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, il est préférable que j'aille enlever les plus grosses tâches de sang me recouvrant un peu partout, on risquerait de se poser des questions sinon. Direction, les toilettes. J'avance dans les couloirs, semant la noirceur pas après pas. Une fois à l'intérieur de cette salle de « purification » je vais pour me débarbouiller.

Horreur ! J'en ai le souffle couper... Devant moi, se tient un monstre. Devant moi se tient une criminelle, couverte de sang. Mais, le plus effrayant, son regard. Il est vide. Comme son corps, qui se retrouve sans âme. J'ai du mal à identifier mon reflet, je semble si différente de quand j'avais dix-sept ans.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis devenue...

Je ne pleure pas en disant ça, je rie. Un rire sans vie, un rire vide, un rire mauvais. Celui qui sonne le clairon de la fin. Je me regarde fixement, en espérant inconsciemment me retrouver même un tout petit peu. Mais rien, la Santana d'avant c'est envolée en même temps que Quinn. Je ne m'attarde pas plus, et commence à essuyer le liquide rouge de mon corps.

Une fois le sang nettoyé, je me laisse retomber le long du mur jusqu'à toucher le sol et m'y asseoir. Il est encore temps de fuir... Il est encore temps de reculer... Je peux m'enfuir assez loin et assez vite que pour qu'on ne me retrouve pas. Je pourrais me cacher dans un pays ou je suis sûre qu'on ne me recherchera pas. Je pourrais... Si cette jeune blonde n'était pas entrer en pleure dans les toilettes.

- Sors d'ici immédiatement, _**sa voix se veut froide mais elle est brisée. **_Tu entends !? Dehors je t'ai dis !

Elle ne fait pas attention à moi, avec toute les larmes qui doivent couler elle ne doit pas en avoir envie. Elle est mise de façon à ce que je ne la vois pas correctement, seul ses cheveux blond sont réellement visible, son visage est caché.

- Je ne suis pas une étudiante, _**dis-je aimablement.**_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette gamine m'inspire la sympathie. Je pourrais la tuée, mais non. J'ai envie de savoir le pourquoi des ses pleurs, je la devine jeune alors pourquoi un si grand chagrin ?

Une fois ma phrase dite, elle essuie ses larmes, s'avance devant le miroir se recoiffe tant bien que mal de façon à inspirer la perfection, elle se retourne et s'en va vers la porte et l'ouvre pour s'en aller. Mais un énorme coup de vent, la referme devant son nez.

- Tu... Vous avez vu ? _**Elle me demande la voix tremblante, en se retournant vers moi.**_

Je veux lui répondre que oui, que depuis ce matin, ça semble me poursuivre, pourtant je n'y arrive pas. J'en ai le souffle coupé, de la beauté qui se dégage de son visage... Elle lui ressemble tellement... Que ce soit pour ses cheveux, pour ses yeux, pour ses traits ou pour son nez. C'est sa copie conforme. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, j'acquisse d'un signe de tête.

Allez savoir pourquoi, elle vient s'asseoir à coté de moi. Et je remarque seulement, sa tenue de Cheerleader. Pourtant, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je loupe habituellement. Je reconnais très vite les populaires, pourtant, elle, elle a quelque chose de différent.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _**Je demande, au bout d'un temps inlassablement long**_

Elle me jauge du regard, sûrement est-elle en train de peser le pour et le contre au fait de me parler. C'est étonnant qu'elle ne m'aie pas reconnue, en étant Cheerleader, elle devrait connaître une des plus célèbre Cheerleader du lycée.

- Je... J'ai appris que...

Elle ne trouve pas les mots, ses larmes menacent de s'échapper à nouveau. Alors, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, je lui attrape la main, comme je faisais avec Quinn quand ça allait mal et que je voulais lui montrer ma présence.

Elle tourne la tête face à mon acte, et me regarde intensément, mais ne s'en formalise pas et reprend plus sûre d'elle :

- J'ai appris que... Ma mère biologique est morte... _**Me dit-elle en chuchotant, la voix brisée par l'émotion.**_

En terminant sa phrase, je l'ai attirée dans mes bras afin qu'elle évacue toute sa peine. Ses pleurs sont incessants, elle pleure et pleure encore. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire, alors, je ressers mon étreinte pour lui montrer que je suis là. Qu'elle n'est pas toute seule.

Au bout de quinze bonne minutes, ses pleurs se sont calmés et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes elle s'est éloignée de moi sans pour autant lâcher ma main réconfortante. Mon épaule est trempée des ses larmes. Si je pouvais, je lui ferais oublier ou peut-être même que je la vengerais, il est inhumain de faire pleurer une pareille beauté.

- Je vais devoir y aller, _**me dit-elle en se levant et se recoiffant pour la deuxième fois depuis son arrivée.**_

- Bien sur, _**lui dis-je à mon tour**_, j'ai des choses à faire aussi.

Elle me sourit... Et son sourire est parfait, comme celui de Quinn. Mais elle n'est pas Quinn, elle est juste...

- Au fait, je m'appelle Beth. Beth Corcoran, _**dit-elle en me souriant une dernière fois avant de s'en aller.**_

La fille de Quinn. Elle est la fille de Quinn. Elle pleurait Quinn... Elle a dût chercher à la contacter et elle a apprit que la femme qui l'avait mise au monde est morte. Elle ne la connaissait pas, mais elle a pleuré. Ce qui prouve une grande sensibilité, derrière ce masque de fille forte. Comme Quinn.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai trente ans et tout a changer... Je gagne de nouveau.

* * *

Voilà, voilà :) On peut commencer à émettre quelques théories sur le pourquoi tant de violence de la part de Santana, défi lancé :D

Bonne fin et de soirée, ainsi que bonne nuit... Pour la nuit... :3


End file.
